dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Drillimation Series (anime)
, or just simply The Drillimation Series, is an Emmy Award-winning Japanese anime television series created and written by Hiroshi Takajima and is simply the collective term for six major anime series, all of which focus on the adventures of Susumu Hori and his many friends he makes as the series progressed. The anime began airing in Japan in 1969 starting with the Angry German Kid anime and in North America in 1975 with a Drillimation anime produced specifically in North America called the GoGang. Specifically, Hanna-Barbera, Lucasfilm, and Walt Disney Television obtained the license to dub the anime into English. Long before the term "anime" was coined in North America, many Western fans of the series simply referred to the anime as The Drillimation Cartoon or The Drillimation Series: The Animated Series. Characters :Main Article: List of Drillimation characters Broadcast networks Alexonia * ATS Two * ATS Kids * AHT Two Argentina * The Big Channel (1990-1995) * Magic Kids (1995-2006) * Televisión Pública Argentina (2006-present) Australia * ABC Me Bangladesh * Channel i Barokia * BBT Kids Brazil * Rede Globo Canada *Teletoon Charlesland Republic * Seven/TSN * KidsLife China * CCTV-14 (CCTV Children) * Dragon Television * Zhejiang Television * Xinjiang TV Chinese * Xinjiang TV Kazakh Citoyens Republic * CNTV * CNTV Kids Colombia * Citytv Bogotá * Caracol Televisión Conlandia * EMN * EMN Yay! Crazyria *Toonami *Nickelodeon *Boomerang Croeya * CT2 * CT Kidstoon El Kadsre * ETVKK Gau * SBC Herzoland * Antena Televisi Honduras * Telecadena 7 y 4 Hong Kong * TVB Jade (Cantonese) * TVB Pearl (English) Huntaria * NTB Iceland * RÚV India * Pogo TV Indonesia * Spacetoon * Space Shopping Iraqi Kurdistan * Kurdsat Ireland * RTE One Island of Sally * SBC2 (2002-2008) (English, Sallyish and French) * Disney Channel (2012-2016) (Sallyish only) Italy * Rai Uno Japan *Fuji TV *TV Asahi *NHK Educational TV *Chiba TV *Television Kanagawa Kazakhstan * Balapan Latin America * Magic Kids (1995-2006) * Nickelodeon (1997-2008) * ZAZ (2009-2012) * Tiin (2013-present) Mahri * 2k Megassa * Kids WB (1999-2004) * Fox Kids (2002-2007, 2014-present) * Cartoon Network (1994-present) Mexico * Azteca Uno * Canal 5 * Imagen Televisión * Multimedios Televisión * Canal Once Middle East * Spacetoon * Space Power TV Narthernee * Islevision New Zealand * TVNZ 1 North El Kadsre * EYE TV1 Philippines * TV5 * ABS-CBN * Studio 23 * Yey! * HeroTV * ABS-CBN Sports and Action * Hero Zone block on Jeepney TV * GSTV * Kidzone Piramca * Animax * Pira Kids Pubog * Eight Portugal * Sociedade Independente de Comunicação (SIC) * SIC K Puerto Chango * Puerto Chango 2 * Puerto Chango 5 * Spacetoon Qualicia * Sai TV * Sai+ * Quavos! Russia * STS * Channel One * NTV * Disney Channel Russia Sakaria * Channel 5 Schelipoerys * Dois Screencold and Line * SCL ETVKK Sentan * STN 2 Singapore * ATV South Korea * EBS1 * Spacetoon * Tooniverse Spain * Neox Thailand * Channel 9 MCOT Ukraine * 1+1 * PLUSPLUS United Kingdom * CBBC (2006-2009, 2014-present) * CITV (2009-2013) United States *ABC *Cartoon Network *Disney XD *NBC *Syndication *This TV *TBD (in some markets) Venezuela * Venevisión Vicnora * TWO2 Vustrela * STP YinYangia * XCT Toonz4Kidz (Chinese) * Animax (Japanese) * PixelTV (English) * Yey! (Filipino; YinYangia) Yuru-charaia (Yurocharia) * YCTV Development Before the anime was brought to the United States, Drillimation approached Hanna-Barbera with an offer to dub the Angry German Kid anime into English. Hanna accepted Takajima's offer and Hanna-Barbara began looking for actors to voice the characters in the dub. Charles Martinet, who voiced Igor in the GoGang anime, chose to voice Leopold and Jake. Hanna-Barbera decided to broadcast the anime on Saturday mornings, presumably when children were home from school. External links *The map on 29travels. Category:Anime Category:Anime series Category:Drillimation Category:1969 Category:Japan Category:Disney